


TMNT 2012 Headcanons

by TMNTLovingLeo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTLovingLeo/pseuds/TMNTLovingLeo
Summary: Rating for some language and one particularly sensitive chapter (which is what the warnings are for; that chap is rated M)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff in italics at the top are the actual headcanon.  
> Headcanon found on Tumblr

_Leo is a really, really good liar. Unless he's talking to his family, since his conscience makes him really uncomfortable if he tries. He usually only lies to his enemies._

9-year-old Leo gasped as his katana flew from his hand and landed in the straight middle of Splinter's shelf with his prized possessions. The shelf collapsed after a second, and Leo ran over. He picked the stuff up and stood it up, then gasped again as he realized one of the Drauma dolls was split in half.

"Oh, no... Sensei's gonna kill me!" he muttered to himself, putting the pieces together as if it would magically fix.

He put everything the way it went, except on the floor, and strolled out, taking out his katana from the wall and erasing all evidence that he was there.

* * *

A few hours later, when Leo was watching  _Space Heroes_ , Splinter's voice rang out from the dojo. "BOYS! GET IN HERE!"

Leo and his brothers immediately dashed to the dojo, kneeling in front of their pissed teacher. "What happened here?!" the rat demanded, pointing to the broken shelf.

Leo tapped the dojo floor.

Raph and Donnie immediately looked at Mikey, who waved his hands in front of his face. "No way! I'm not that stupid! Even I would've told Splinter!"

Raph crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just like when you 'told him' how you nearly burned down the kitchen by somehow managing to set the REFRIGERATOR on fire."

"And the time that you got high off something in the sewers," Donnie added.

Splinter noted this detail.

Leo scooted backwards, and Splinter peered at him. "My son, do you know anything about this?" he asked calmly.

Leo shook his head. "Nope. No idea."

_HA! You're lying to your own family!_

Leo mentally kicked himself.

Splinter stroked his beard. "Are you sure?"

Leo smiled a wide, crud-eating smile with his eyes scrunched closed. "Nope."

Splinter nodded. "Very well."

Leo's smile faded, and his conscience started eating at him. "Um, actually, Sensei? My, uh, my katana accidentally flew out of my hand, and hit the shelf. Gomen'nasai. (Sorry)"

Splinter nodded again. "Thank you for telling me, Leonardo. Though you will be punished for not telling me and then lying. No TV for a week."

Leo bowed. "Yes, Master."

"Dismissed."

All of the Turtles left the dojo, except Leo came back with Gorilla Glue. "Please forgive me, Father."

Splinter smiled warmly and the duo fixed the shelf and the Drauma doll.

* * *

_6 years later, during a mission..._

"Where have those known as the turtles hidden that which is known as the Power cell that powers the portal that is known as the portal?" a Kraang asked, shooting a laser at the team, his comrades doing the same.

Leo pretended to act worried. "Um, in the warehouse. I swear."

The Kraang nodded, and Mikey threw a smoke-bomb, covering their escape.

On a nearby rooftop, Raph patted Leo in the carapace. "Man, buddy. I thought you didn't know how to lie! I mean, after you broke Sensei's stuff..."

Leo sighed at the memory, the missing eye on the Drauma he'd broken a constant reminder. "Well, my conscience doesn't eat away at me when I lie to enemies, so..."

Raph chuckled. "Sure."

 

 

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716380270']=[]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Not a bad ending! Not good, either, but...  
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Leo is a really, really good liar. Unless he's talking to his family, since his conscience makes him really uncomfortable if he tries. He usually only lies to his enemies._

9-year-old Leo gasped as his katana flew from his hand and landed in the straight middle of Splinter's shelf with his prized possessions. The shelf collapsed after a second, and Leo ran over. He picked the stuff up and stood it up, then gasped again as he realized one of the Drauma dolls was split in half.

"Oh, no... Sensei's gonna kill me!" he muttered to himself, putting the pieces together as if it would magically fix.

He put everything the way it went, except on the floor, and strolled out, taking out his katana from the wall and erasing all evidence that he was there.

* * *

A few hours later, when Leo was watching  _Space Heroes_ , Splinter's voice rang out from the dojo. "BOYS! GET IN HERE!"

Leo and his brothers immediately dashed to the dojo, kneeling in front of their pissed teacher. "What happened here?!" the rat demanded, pointing to the broken shelf.

Leo tapped the dojo floor.

Raph and Donnie immediately looked at Mikey, who waved his hands in front of his face. "No way! I'm not that stupid! Even I would've told Splinter!"

Raph crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just like when you 'told him' how you nearly burned down the kitchen by somehow managing to set the REFRIGERATOR on fire."

"And the time that you got high off something in the sewers," Donnie added.

Splinter noted this detail.

Leo scooted backwards, and Splinter peered at him. "My son, do you know anything about this?" he asked calmly.

Leo shook his head. "Nope. No idea."

_HA! You're lying to your own family!_

Leo mentally kicked himself.

Splinter stroked his beard. "Are you sure?"

Leo smiled a wide, crud-eating smile with his eyes scrunched closed. "Nope."

Splinter nodded. "Very well."

Leo's smile faded, and his conscience started eating at him. "Um, actually, Sensei? My, uh, my katana accidentally flew out of my hand, and hit the shelf. Gomen'nasai. (Sorry)"

Splinter nodded again. "Thank you for telling me, Leonardo. Though you will be punished for not telling me and then lying. No TV for a week."

Leo bowed. "Yes, Master."

"Dismissed."

All of the Turtles left the dojo, except Leo came back with Gorilla Glue. "Please forgive me, Father."

Splinter smiled warmly and the duo fixed the shelf and the Drauma doll.

* * *

_6 years later, during a mission..._

"Where have those known as the turtles hidden that which is known as the Power cell that powers the portal that is known as the portal?" a Kraang asked, shooting a laser at the team, his comrades doing the same.

Leo pretended to act worried. "Um, in the warehouse. I swear."

The Kraang nodded, and Mikey threw a smoke-bomb, covering their escape.

On a nearby rooftop, Raph patted Leo in the carapace. "Man, buddy. I thought you didn't know how to lie! I mean, after you broke Sensei's stuff..."

Leo sighed at the memory, the missing eye on the Drauma he'd broken a constant reminder. "Well, my conscience doesn't eat away at me when I lie to enemies, so..."

Raph chuckled. "Sure."

 

 

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716380270']=[]


	3. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of another way to end it. :/ BTW, these are all reposts from my FFNet account.   
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Leo has no clue of what to do now that his father is gone, and he's terrified about not knowing how he's going provide for his brothers._

Leo sighed as he twisted in his new bed. He turned again. And again. This bed was so uncomfortable. It was a piece of metal under the mattress, he could swear on his life. He finally gave up and sat up, looking at the walls of is quarters.

Splinter...

Why...

Leo sniffled and put his head in his hands. It was his fault that his father was dead. He should've been there to stop the Shredder from stabbing his father.

Oh, God...

How would he take care of his brothers? He didn't know how to be sensei. He didn't know how to make them listen to him. He'd always had his father to guide him, but now... What if they couldn't save him in 6 months? What if they had to go the rest of their lives without Splinter?

The blue-clad leader lay back down and sobbed into his pillow for the rest of the night until he fell asleep, tears staining the pillow.

* * *

Leo sobbed as he stood next to Raphael at Splinter's funeral. April went up and put flowers on the grave. Leo grasped the walking stick he held even harder as he walked up and put the green, jade cane next to the flowers. He stood back as they all stood there, grieving. Now what? There was no way to bring Sensei back now! No time travel, no nothing. He was his brothers' Sensei, now...

No...

He couldn't boss them around without Splinter there to support him. He couldn't provide for them anymore. Soon, people started making their way back to the farmhouse, and quite a while after that, Leo went into the woods, and sat by the lake.

What if... What if Shredder was still alive?

Oh, no...

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716381830']=[] 


	4. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor trigger warning: thoughts of suicide  
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Raph has suicidal thoughts and was about to do the deed, but decided that the last thing he wanted to see was his family. As he looked out of his room and saw them smiling, he thought, maybe life isn't all that bad…_

Raph sighed irritably as he lay on his bed, downing another can of stashed beer he had under his bed (Another headcanon I thought I'd throw in...). He sat up and looked at the kunai he kept right on op of his drum set, just in case...

He thought back to training and growled. Leo, of course, hadn't vouched for him and had called him ' _completely irresponsible'_  because he'd been a few minutes late. He took off the wrappings on his wrist, revealing thin, clean red or white scars.

He looked at the kunai again, and got an idea. He swiftly swiped the kunai and pulled it to his plastron, aiming it for the line that could be most easily penetrated, and his hands shook as he pulled it closer by the second.

He stopped, sighing and dropping the thing.

Maybe just one more look at his brothers before he went.

He, using all of his possible ninja stealth that Splinter would've been proud of, slipped out his door and spied on his family. He smiled a small smile when he saw them all.

Mikey was chatting with his brother about his comic, while the residential genius tuned him out as he kept sketching one of is new inventions.

And Leo... Leo had the world's  _biggest,_ geekiest smile on as he watched  _Space Heroes_. Splinter sat next to him, smiling fondly and shaking his head.

Raph smiled a small but genuine smile and went back into his room, putting his wrappings back on. He thought back to his smiling family and chuckled.

Maybe life was worth living, after all...

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716383691']=[] 


	5. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, heh. XD I just love this one.   
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_All the turtles learned to read lips as part of their ninja training (A/N: I believe that they probably got in trouble in one way or another...)_

Leo sighed as he was  _once again_ interrupted from his TV show. "What, Mikey?"

"I have to tell you a secret!"

The color in Leo's face drained as Mikey hit the Pause button on the remote for him. Raph and Donnie, who were on the bench right next to them, looked over in mild interest. Leo smiled a wide, crud-eating smile, then his face turned red in anger as he turned to Mikey. "Right now!?"

"Yep."

" _No_." (HE DIDN'T MOUTH THAT)

_"I'll mouth it to you, then,"_  Mikey mouthed, knowing Leo was the master at this art.

_"They can read lips too, you idiot!"_  Leo mouthed back, poking Mikey's plastron.

"Well, ex- _cuse_ me!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raph rolled his eyes as he flipped through his magazine, and Leo noted how red his face was turning.

_"I won't yell again. If you let me tell you, then I will be as good as good is for the rest of the week."_

_"It's Saturday."_

_"For a week."_

_"Fine. But you're only hurting yourself."_

Mikey pouted, but then mouthed as discreetly as possible,  _"I'm the one who broke Donnie's camera the other day."_

"WHAT?!"

Mikey yelped at Donnie's exclamation, putting a hand over his heart. He then hid behind Leo as Donnie stomped over. "You said Raph did it, but then told me to go easy on him!"

Raph immediately closed his magazine (porn...?) and stomped over right behind Donnie as Leo tried to escape and went behind the TV. "You little prick!"

" _Raphael!_ "

"Sorry, Sensei!" Lowering his voice, Raph turned back to Mikey. "You blamed  _me_ for breaking Donnie's camera! I  _saw_ you do it!" he hissed

"Hold on, you  _knew_ about this?!" Donnie cut in, glaring at Raph. "And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me?!"

"I thought that you'd already punished him!"

" _What_ is going on in here?!" a new voice interrupted. Everyone froze and straightened, and stood in a line as Splinter walked in, his cane banging the floor with each step, his ears twitching angrily.

Leo bowed his head before speaking. "Um, just a little, erm, disagreement... Heh."

All of the others nodded in agreement, wearing the same crud-eating smiled Leo had earlier worn. Splinter hummed in thought. When it seemed that he was going to let them off easy, he stomped his cane on the ground again. "Dojo! NOW!"

All of the turtles scrambled over each other to get to the dojo, making sure they had all of their weapons and knives. When Splinter got there, they were all kneeling in a line, and Raph glared at his younger brothers. Leo just looked obediently at Splinter, ready to accept his punishment.

"You boys were very loud, and I believe that Michelangelo owes Donatello an apology?" he asked, looking down at Mikey.

Mikey smiled weakly and turned to his immediate older brother. "I'm sorry for breaking your camera, Donnie, and then blaming Raph for it."

Donnie, remembering Splinter was there perfectly, smiled a fake warm smile. "It's fine, Mikey."

Splinter nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now, 50 flips. All of you!"

All of the turtles simultaneously groaned.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716384059']=[] 


	6. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 'cuz. XD Hope you like!   
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_The only turtle that can deal with boredom properly is Leo, who will train or meditate when boredom comes. The other three do not cope with boredom well. Raph with get restless and annoyed, taking his boredom out on anything that comes near him if he doesn't just leave the lair. Mikey will start pulling pranks with little regard for others safety or his own. And Donnie will just cut all corners and start blowing things up in his lab for fun._

"UGH! This is so BORING!" Mikey whined loudly.

"Shut it, Mikey," Leo said as he tried to meditate away his boredom.

Raph shoved his older brother to the floor and sat where Leo had been. "You're no better."

"Shut it, Raph," Leo shot right back, rubbing his head as he sat on the beanbag.

**_BOOM!_ **

Everyone jumped as Donnie came out of the lab, chuckling. "Sorry. I'm just as bored as you guys, believe me."

Leo rolled his eyes and started to meditate. Raph rolled  _his_  eyes and went to the punching bag, completely abandoning the seat he'd just dropped his brother for. Leo opened his eye for a split second, before growling to himself quietly and closing them again.

Let me explain what was going on. Splinter has gone out, and 4 days before, they'd been grounded for having to knock out and hide a police officer who had seen them. Now, without Splinter, TV, or video games to entertain themselves with, they were all bored to death. Except Leo, obviously, who was mediating.

Donnie came over to the living area and sat next to Mikey, who was on the bench trying to concentrate on a comic that he'd read at least a dozen times and didn't even like that much. "Hey, buddy."

Mikey looked up at his immediate older brother. "Wanna pull a prank?"

Donnie chuckled. "Hello to you too, Mikey. What'cha got in mind?" he asked.

Mikey sat up and started whispering in his brother's ear. Donnie's smile widened with every word.

* * *

Leo opened an eye as he heard suspicious talking amongst his brothers, but as soon as they saw him open the eye, they looked away from each other, whistling tunelessly. Leo looked at them suspiciously for a second before closing his eyes again. They smiled and looked at each other giddily, and each went to grab their materials. When they got back to the living room, though, Leo was back on the bench. They raised their eye-ridges and looked at each other, then shrugged and started setting up their prank quietly...

* * *

Leo opened his eyes suddenly to the sound of the loudest explosion he'd heard in Donnie's lab for about a year. He jumped up and ran to the lab, but as soon as he got into the lab, he saw Donnie and Mikey's smiling faces as he tripped on a wire.

"Oh, fan-freaking-tastic."

Leo slid across the room on an oil slick and hit one of the chairs with his head, causing him to groan in pain. He then tried to use the chair to lift himself up, and sat on it, but then the chair sprung up, causing him to hit the ceiling. "Owwm," he moaned as he somehow stuck to the ceiling. He felt it a little bit and found flypaper all over the ceiling. His arm came off, and then the rest of his body fell to the floor. That was the last thing he remembered before darkness encased him.

Donnie high-fived Mikey and they went over to their brother, unaware that he was unconscious. "Hey, Leo. You enjoy that?"

Leo didn't respond.

Donnie's smile faded a little. "Leo?"

Raph came running in. "What the hell happened?! LEO?" he exclaimed, running over to his unconscious brother. Leo had a big knot forming on top of his head, and a lot of his skin was ripped off. Raph carefully picked Leo up bridal style and placed him on a cot, and then turned to his little brothers. "What the bloody hell did you guys do?" he ground out, cracking his knuckles.

Donnie and Mikey chuckled nervously, and ran past Raph out of the lab. Raph rolled his eyes and slammed and locked the door, then went to tend to Leo's wounds.

* * *

Splinter reentered his home, but found no one. "My sons?" he called out. Raphael came out of the lab, with a bandaged and groggy Leo behind him. Splinter noted with a cringe the knot on the back of his eldest son's head. "What has transpired while I was away?" he asked cautiously.

Leo turned to Raph, who sighed. "We were all bored and I went to the punching bag while Leo meditated and Donnie and Mikey went to do something in the lab and then a little bit later there was a big explosion and Leo went to take care of it but then there was a lot of crashing and I went in and Leo was unconscious and those two didn't even realize it but when I came in they left and I locked them out and helped Leo. Now heaven knows where Mikey and Donnie are."

Splinter sighed, his ears folding around his head. "You all do realize that you were allowed to leave today, correct? You were only grounded for 3 days."

Raph started at him, wide-eyed, before getting on his plastron and just laying there on the ground. "I give up."

Leo chuckled, before wincing rubbing his aching head.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716384313']=[] 


	7. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending, bad ending, please don't kill me! I couldn't think of a way to end this sad fic! But, I'll give you a preview of the next one; it's about Raph!   
> Small trigger warning: Abuse  
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_It was never a hockey game gone wrong that led to Casey losing most of his front teeth. A brutally hard punch to the mouth from his abusive father during one of his volatile rampages was the real cause. He tells everyone otherwise to keep them from finding out and inevitably getting involved with his family issues._

Casey smiled as he skated across the ice on the rink, and glanced at his father in the crowd, and then frowned a bit; his father was hardly paying attention to he game, favoring to try to fall asleep.

_'Hmm. Maybe if I get the winning goal, he'll wake up a little.'_

With this thought in mid, the pale-skinned boy skated faster with the puck at his command. He dodged out of the way of all of the players on the other team, hearing them crash into each other. He barely took the time to smile as his 11-year-old body tore through the rink. He glanced at the clock. 2-2, 10 seconds left. He was halfway there. He sped up.

9...

He shoved a player out of the way and didn't let it deter him.

8... 7... 6...

Casey smiled as he was  _so close to the goal._

5... 4...

Casey got ready for the shot...

3... 2...

Casey hit the puck...

1...

**_GOAL!_ **

The crowd went wild as the timer buzzed, officially ending the game. Casey smiled at the praise, but his father didn't seem to notice anything. Casey frowned and went to get his gear off. As he arrived, though, his little sister, Chloe, was there, smiling with an Icee that had been available at the concession stand. "That was great, Casey! You won!"

Casey faked a smile for her and high-fived his 3-year-old sister. "Aren't you supposed to be with Daddy?"

"Yeah, but when I asked him to come with me to congratulate ya, he said to piss off, which I think meant to leave, so I came here."

Casey scowled to himself. "Please don't say piss, sis. 'K?

Chloe giggled. "That rhymed!"

Casey cracked a smile as he let his sister have a sip of his Icee, even though he didn't understand how she'd gotten her hands on it, and put all of his gear in his duffel. He then grabbed his sister and made his way to the car, where Mr. Jones was waiting for them, lighting his first cigarette. Casey knew that he would be drinking, but that was illegal.

When they'd gotten back home, and Casey had finally been able to tuck Chloe in and she'd fallen asleep, Casey's smiling façade ended and he stomped over to Mr. Jones.

"How dare you tell that little 3-year-old girl to piss off! She barely knows how to read yet, and she doesn't need that kind of language in her head, Arnold!" Casey spat, refusing to call this man 'father' at the moment.

Mr. Jones glared at him, and then stood up, towering over Casey. The young boy took a few fearful steps back. Mr. Jones growled, and before Casey could even react, punched the boy straight in the mouth.

Casey was sent flying across the room, and he shook as he pushed himself up. He shakily glared at his father, muttering, "You bitch."

Thankfully, Jones hadn't heard it, and went back to his chair, popping open another vodka.

Casey struggled up the stairs, up to his room, where at least he had a laptop. Careful not to wake Chloe, he looked up how to treat his injury, and did so.

How could he cover this up? He didn't want his dad being arrested for abuse, but when everyone saw that he'd lost... goodness, 4 of his front teeth, he'd immediately be interrogated by everyone that saw him.

Wait, he'd just been at a hockey game, right? People lost teeth in those all the time! He could blame it on someone hitting him in the face!

With this resolve, Casey fell into a deep sleep, positive that the story would pass.

* * *

Raph and Leo were in the living room with Casey, watching  _Space Heroes: The Next Generation._ Casey was munching on a piece of leftover pizza with his side teeth. Leo noticed this and his mind drifted to Casey's missing teeth.

"Hey, Casey, you never told us how you lost four of your teeth," he said when the show ended and Raph filed through the tapes, trying to find the next one.

Casey's eyes widened at the query. "Um, it was just a hockey game mishap."

Leo looked Casey over. "Really. Is that what you call your dad?"

Casey's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "How did you-?!"

"I'm pretty sure I saw him on the news. He got 10 days jail time for hitting the little girl that made me have tea with her."

Casey chuckled. "You had tea with my sister?"

Leo rolled his eyes at Raphael's chuckle. "It's a long story. Casey, why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't need anyone getting involved with my family problems!" Casey yelled, crossing his arms.

_'Well, that's why he always spends so much time here...'_ Leo thought as the next episode came on.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716397046']=[] 


	8. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad ending. :/    
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Raphael has some form of autism, causing him to be kind of bad at communicating with others. That's why he gets easily frustrated._

8-year-old Raph growled as he once again failed his kata. He and Leo had kept after training to practice it, and Leo was doing it perfectly fine. Raph had failed it over and over again. He groaned and got on his knees, punching the ground. "This is stupid! I'm never gonna get it!"

9-year-old Leo kneeled next to his brother. "Raphie, it's fine! You'll get it!" he said, trying to make eye-contact, but Raph kept looking away from him.

"No, I won't! You're just tryna make me feel better, Lame-O-Nerdo! You always need to be better than everyone!" Raph retorted, pushing his finger into Leo's plastron, causing the older turtle to bite his lip to hold back tears.

"Raphael! Apologize to your brother!" Splinter exclaimed, causing Raph to cover his ears at the sharp sound of his name being called.

"Hai, Sensei. Sorry, Leo. Sorry," Raph muttered, tapping his fingers on the carpet.

Splinter sighed. "We will work on this tomorrow, my sons. You are dismissed."

"Arigatōgozaimashita, Sensei," Leo said as Raph made his way to his room, preferring to be by himself or with Spike. He grabbed a leaf off his bedside table and started feeding the small turtle.

"Sorry, Leo," Raph muttered to himself without even realizing it. "Man, he's a big douche bag. Always being better than everyone..."

* * *

Leo walked into Donnie's lab, where the young genius was fiddling with one of Mikey's broken toys. Leo went on the computer, not ignoring but also mot listening to Donnie's squawk of protest. He typed in something on the search engine that Donnie had set up so they couldn't be tracked. Donnie came up behind him and peeked at the screen.

"Mental disorders? What do you need that for? We know that Mikey has ADHD already," the younger turtle said confusedly.

"Depression, anxiety, bipolar, dementia, ADHD, schizophrenia, OCD, autism! *clicks*"

"Why the heck do you wanna know about autism?" Donnie asked his brother as they read through the symptoms.

"You ever notice that Raph acts differently from us?" Leo asked his brother. "I mean, look at this. This totally matches Raphie. Repetitive movements, impulsivity, difficulty understanding others' feelings, etc... Seriously, Donnie, think about it."

"I always suspected he had something, but autism? He always was fine with talking and all that..."

"Yes, but, he's bad at communicating, gets frustrated easily, and he's always saying the same stuff over and over again. When Splinter said he had to apologize to me just now, Raph sad it twice, and I know he didn't even want to the first time," Leo explained.

Donnie sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll go tell him."

Leo put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Let me do it, Donnie. I have a better chance of surviving."

Donnie rolled his eyes good-naturedly and let his brother out, closing the door behind Leo.

* * *

Raph groaned when he heard the knock on his door. "I'm not openin' for ya!" he called.

_"But it's locked."_

"Exactly," Raph said, spinning Spike around on the small turtle's shell.

_"OK, Raph..._  Hi."

Raph started, catching Spike as he fell off his plastron. "How the-? What? Huh?!"

Leo displayed his lock-pick. "We learned it in training the other day, Raphie."

"(Ò_Óˇ) Whatever, Leo," Raph muttered, sitting up on his bed and putting Spike on the bedside table. "What do you want?"

Leo sighed, sitting next to the red-clad turtle. "You know how Mikey has ADHD?"

"Yeah, knucklehead can't concentrate on anything but the TV for more than 10 seconds. Glad I don't get anything like that," Raph chuckled.

Leo bit his lip. "Actually..."

Raph rose an eye-ridge. "What? What?!"

Leo sighed. "You have autism, Raphie."

Raph stared at his brother for a second.

Leo didn't even see the punch coming. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a dislocated shoulder. He put up his good arm's finger for a second, then walked up to the door, and relocated his shoulder by hitting it on the door. He then got back on the floor and looked up at his brother.

Raph seethed back at him. "No I don't! You're outta your shell!"

Leo gestured to his shoulder, which was bruising already. "Miscommunication, Raph. You repeated your apology to me earlier and you're always fiddling with your fingers or spinning Spike on your plastron. Which is bad for him by the way," he said, gesturing to the little turtle, who was shaking his head to clear it (I know this isn't realistic, but neither is giant mutant turtles!).

Raph growled. "No, I don't!" he repeated.

Leo gestured his hands to his brother. "Repetition! You get frustrated easily! You don't understand peoples' problems!"

Raph sighed and sat on his bed, putting his head in his hands. "I know. I was hoping I didn't have anything."

Leo stood up sat next to his brother on the bed, putting his good arm around him. "It's OK, Raphie."

And they sat there, Raph finding comfort in his brother's arm. Their words were best expressed when they didn't say much of anything.

And besides, Raph would've probably not understood Leo the right way if they HAD been talking.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716397401']=[] 


	9. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT ON MINOR. Putting mature content on this one just in case. :/  
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Mikey was raped and managed to hide it for a year. But what's the real story behind it all?_

"Dudes! I'm bored! Let's play Truth or Dare or somethin'!" Mikey's voice rang out as he turned off the TV, which was playing a rerun of  _SpongeBob SquarePants._

"Mikey, last time you were bored you nearly killed me," Leo said, rubbing his head as he remembered the huge lump that had inhabited it for a few weeks. "Bue Truth or Dare sounds fun. C'mon, guys! Donnie, Raph!"

Raph groaned from the punching bag. "I feel like Splinter always goes out when we're grounded to test us or something. I'll play."

"Donnie!"

"I'm comin' I'm comin'! Loosen your kneepads, you control freak!" Donnie bit out as he came out of his lab and locked it, and then walked to the pit, where everyone had sat down, Mikey and Raph on the beanbags and him and Leo on the bench.

This would be a good opportunity to find out what had been bothering Mikey for the past year. He remembered when he and his older brothers had been captured and Mikey'd had to save them. He'd been more distant and his smile seemed forced.

Mikey smiled. "Me first! Leo, truth or dare?!"

Leo sighed. "Why me. Um, truth."

"Have you ever stolen something without needing to? Not like Sensei did when we were little," Mikey sais, smiling slyly.

Leo shrugged. "That's stupid. Of course I have. I took the bad guys' guns, weapons in general, I almost took something with Karai, don't ask, and have you seen Shredder's stuff back when I was working with Karai? There is so much to take it's kind of hard not to."

Mikey. Died. He was on his ass laughing. "Leo, you do realize that neither me nor Do- I have never stolen anything in my life!"

"HEY!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. Raph, truth or dare?" Leo asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..."

_"Worst thing he could come up with is go on a run or something,"_ Mikey mouthed to Raph, who agreed. Leo saw their little exchange and smiled.

"I dare you to go text Sensei a picture of you spitting at him and giving him the finger and then give me your phone."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Do. It."

"*growls* Fine."

Everyone got behind Raph as he took out his phone and put Splinter's number on the message app. He took a picture of himself spitting with his forefinger up, and then texted it, and then gave Leo his phone hesitantly. Leo tucked it in his belt and went back to his seat. "Alright, Raph, your turn until Splinter texts back."

"Alright. Donnie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When's the last time you got a good night's sleep without someone telling you to go to sleep?"

"...Pass?"

"Nope."

"A few weeks? Depends on what out good night's sleep is. A human's is about 8 hours, but we have to get up really early for training and go to bed late from patrol-"

"7 hours."

"6 months."

"WHAT!"

"Kidding. About a month and a half, and that was from pure exhaustion."

"Great. Now Leo's keeping a better eye on you."

"Why me?!"

"Because you're up later than Sensei sometimes."

"*huffs* Donnie, just ask."

"OK. Mikey-"

"FINALLY!"

"Truth or dare?"

"...Truth."

Just as Donnie was about to ask his question, Raph's phone beeped. Leo looked at it and smiled. "Guess what Sensei said!"

Raph groaned. "What?"

"'Raphael, you are grounded for 2 weeks extra for disrespect to your teacher'."

"*growls*"

"CAN I ASK MY QUESTION NOW?" Donnie asked fiercely.

"...Yeah."

"Go ahead bro."

"Thank you. Mikey, what is the worst thing that as happened to you in the past year?"

Mikey bites his bottom lip and looks around, not wanting to answer. "Chicken."

"Nope. We already established that."

"*sigh* I was... raped."

All of his brothers gasped immediately and Raph tackled his youngest brother. "WHAT! WHAT!  _WHAT!_ " he screamed as Mikey put his head in his shell in surprise. Raph's expression softened for a second, but Leo pushed him off of their brother and sat him up, and Mikey's head popped out of his shell.

"Mikey, why would you hide this from us?!" he demanded as Raph rubbed his head where it's been impacted by the floor. Donnie was right next to his leader glaring at Mikey.

"I... I didn't want to you guys to get hurt ," Mikey said in a small voice, putting his legs together and drawing his knees to his chest.

"Hurt US?! What about you?! You can't hide this stuff from us, Mikey! Secrets like this can tear you apart from the inside-out! I should know!" Leo exclaimed, jabbing a finger on Mikey's plastron with every other word.

Mikey whimpered. "This is why I didn't tell you guys," he muttered.

Donnie's face flushed red. "This isn't the point, Mikey! What if you have an STD?!"

Mikey's eyes widened. "I never thought of that. What's an STD again?"

Donnie groaned.

* * *

"So, Donnie? Is he OK?" Leo asked concernedly as he walked into the lab, where Mikey had fallen asleep on the cot from boredom and Donnie was looking at something.

"Yeah, there's no sign of disease whatsoever. He got lucky," Donnie said.

"Well, we can't just let that guys get away with this," Raph put it as he walked in, taking off the extra wrappings that he used for the punching bag that he'd never taken off in the first place.

"Raph's right. But how are we gonna know the guy?" Donnie asked.

"I can probably contact Mikey in his sleep and ask him, even if it takes a bit of effort. He won't really know that I'm there, but..." Leo trailed off.

Raph smiled. "That's dirty. I like it."

Leo rolled his eyes and went to get his meditation candles and a mat, and then sat himself down on the cot next to Mikey's, lighting the candles and slipping into deep meditation.

_Leo walked around Mikey's dream world for a few minutes, looking around. It was raining buckets of water, and the streets were deserted. He heard a moan from a building nearby and ran over, recognizing it. He looked into the window and saw Mikey's silhouette underneath a man, Mikey being blocked by a blanket that was hung up. The man had a cleanly shaven head, blue eyes, a mustache, and a nose ring. His muscles were bulging._

_Leo recognized him from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where._

Leo gasped as he slipped from his meditation, nearly falling off the cot as he put a hand on his sweating forehead. He collapsed on the cot, making sure he didn't touch any of the candles. Raph and Donnie were on him in a second.

"Who was it?!"

"Was it anyone we know?!"

"How bad was it?"

"Sshhut it, guysss," Leo slurred. "I'm gonnaa passss ou'..." Before Leo could even say the next sentence, he was unconscious on the cot, breathing heavily. His imediate younger brothers looked at each other.

They'd probably have to wait a little longer for this guy...

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Donnie snuck past Splinter out of the Lair quite easily, considering the fact that he was with Mikey in the dojo which was  _right there_. They went over to the building Leo had seen in his meditation and Leo led them in easily. There was a card game going on between the guy Leo had seen and three others. Leo shushed his brothers and jumped down silently jumping in front of the man and scaring the other men at the square table to imitating a lion's growl. He grabbed the man he wanted as the others ran away, terrified of the creature before him.

"Guys, get down here!" he called as he held a tanto at the not-as-terrified-as-they-would've-thought guy's neck. Raph and Donnie jumped in front of the man, straightening from their crouches intimidatingly in front of the man. The man just looked up at them with a smirk.

"Took you freaks long enough," he said with a sadistic smile. Leo raised an eye-ridge.

"What? Explain yourself," he growled, pressing the tanto onto the guys neck, just drawing blood.

"I raped him nearly a year ago! It was to save your ugly sorry shells!"

Leo froze as this man's face finally clicked in his mind. This was the guy who had held him, Raph, and Donnie captive a year ago for a night and then mysteriously let them go that night.

"Why did you do that to my brother?" he hissed, grabbing the man's collar and pulling him to his face.

"I said dat I wouldn't hurt yous if he agreed ta sleep wit' me," the man said, and Leo pushed him away as he smelt the alcohol in this man's breath.

Raph pushed past Leo and put a sai at the man's neck. "Liar," he whisper-hissed.

"Nope," the man said with a neutral expression, even though he was looking at the sai with worry.

Raph growled and roughly threw the man onto the ground. Donnie took a picture of the man and put it in a face-matching app he'd made that was connected with every police and FBI file there was.

"This guy's a high-class criminal, with charges of assault, murder, theft, illegal drug dealing, and rape. We've gotta take him to the police station," he said, knocking out the man with his staff.

Leo and Raph nodded and each grabbed an arm.

* * *

When the boys got home and had gotten extra (extra-extra for Raph because of his dare) groundings, they went to Mikey's room, where the orange-clad turtle was trying to pick some stuff off the floor so you could actually  _see the floor_. Leo frowned and went to hug his brother, who gasped in surprise. He then leaned into the hug and let his other brothers hug him, as well.

"What this for?" he finally asked.

"We're sorry, Mikey," Leo said.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you. You were uncomfortable with the fact that some monster had violated you and we should've respected that... But you agreed to that?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "You-you found out about that?"

"Hell yeah! Mikey, you can't let someone sleep with you just to make sure he didn't hurt us! We could've taken that! None of us,  _especially_ you, can take being violated like that," Raph put in.

Mikey sniffed, a tear leaking from his eye. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt..." he muttered, repeating his previous statement in the living room.

Leo wrapped his arms around his brother tighter. "Just don't do that again; we'll always be able to find out another way."

And the lie hung in the air for hours as the brothers sat there until they fell asleep, one by one.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716397810']=[] 


	10. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I don't hate it. :/  
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Leo and Mikey both write fanfiction, but neither knows about the other_

Leo tried not to sprint from the dojo as he left, but failed as he ran into his room. He'd just uploaded a story on FanFiction before training, and he wanted to know if he'd gotten any reviews. He opened his laptop, which he'd had Don supe up after he'd found it in the junkyard and had won the rock-paper-scissors to his warm-clad brothers. It was his now, and he'd immediately started a FanFiction account with a fake e-mail.

He had many followers and favorites at the moment and he often got a review or something within an hour of posting a new story or chapter of his Space Heroes stories. He looked at the few reviews that had been posted, but his eyes were stuck on one of them.

_This is mondo awesome, dude! I love how you really captured Captain Ryan's super awesome attitude and leadership! It kinda reminds me of my big bro!_

The comment had been commented about 2 seconds ago. He rose an eyebrow. "That's odd..." He got up and left his room, making sure to close his laptop as he went to Mikey's room stealthily. He popped open the door and Mikey yelled and didn't have time to close his laptop, as Leo was already on him, checking through the tabs. His story popped up.

"What the? Mikey, when did you get an account?" the leader asked, seeing the orange letters in the top right corner of the screen (That's where my name is; I don't know about everyone else's )

"Me? When did  **you**  get an account?"

" _What makes you think_ I _have one_?!"

"Why'd you burst in here?"

"Ah... Mm." Leo put a hand on his chin.

Mikey smiled. "Come up with a good lie, now!"

Leo rolled his eyes at him and left, smiling at this new revelation.

* * *

_A few days later..._

"Mikey! Can you come here for a second?!" Leo called from his room. Mikey rose an eye-ridge from the couch and went to Leo's room. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Hey, bro. What up?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to write this part of my story, and your stories are pretty good, so I was wondering if you'd help me," Leo said with a hint of blush tinting his cheeks.

Mikey beamed. "Awesome!"

And the two sat there for hours, bouncing ideas off each other.

That is, until Raph opened the door with a flash of a camera.

"RAPH!" Leo screamed.

  


if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716406641']=[] 


	11. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this one because it lets me out of my comfort zone a little!   
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_A lot of Raph's life choices begin with 'Screw it'_

"Raph, do you wanna go on patrol tonight or not? I know you're not feeling great but," Leo trailed off from outside Raph's door.

Raph, with a sick-induced pale face, looked up from his pillow. "Um," he started, trying to decide. He wasn't feeling good, true, but he also needed to get some air, as that always helped his colds, no matter what his brothers and father said.

"Ah, screw it. Sure!" he called back, getting up.

* * *

"Raphael, please choose. Do you want to spar with Leonardo or Michelangelo?"

Raph looked between the two uninjured turtles. Don was on the sidelines with a sprained wrist.

Leo was more of a challenge, and was very hard to beat, but he was still feeling a bit fatigued from his previous cold.

"Ah, screw it. I'll take Leo," he said, figuring he'd at least try to beat Leo, even if the odds were against him.

Splinter sighed at his son's language.

* * *

"Alright, Raph," Mikey said. "It's your turn to pick pizza toppings. Pepperoni or garlic?"

Raph stuck his tongue out, not really wanting to have to choose because he liked them both.

But he didn't want garlic breath.

But he was gonna end up getting all his pepperoni taken by Mikey.

"Ah, screw it. Garlic."

* * *

Raph's breathing was heavy with exertion as he glared at Shredder through Tiger Claw and Rahzar holding him. "Let them go!" he yelled, trying not to glance at his two unconscious younger brothers at the side.

Leo and Splinter were both bound with their hands behind their backs and cloths in their mouths, but Leo was struggling and trying to yell, and Splinter was glaring hatefully at Shredder, but was silent.

"Choose, freak," Shredder said simply.

"...What?!" Raph demanded.

"Choose which one is to live."

Leo immediately stopped struggling, but started to gesture his head towards Splinter, while Splinter did the same thing toward Leo. They were both knocked out and Raph had to make the decision on his own.

He had to save Leo.

But Splinter... He was his father and teacher.

But Leo was his  _brother_. His best friend. And he was young. He had a whole life ahead of him.

Splinter's rat years were seriously catching up to him, and he was already showing signs of old age, like his slow healing and frequent coughing.

But he was his  _father._

No just thinking 'screw it' and picking one this time. In the corner of his eye, he saw Donnie having woken up and watching the scene frightfully. But he didn't look at Raph with a decision.

"...Leo," he whispered brokenly.

'Ha! Now you will watch your pathetic rat master die!"

Raph gasped as Shredder approached the unconscious rat master, and he growled. He, without moving his head, looked at Donnie and mouthed to the unrestrained turtle, ' _Help him.'_

Donnie nodded and, without drawing attention to himself, threw a ball of power at Shredder, who coughed and didn't have time to react as he passed out from the gas, along with the Foot soldiers holding the two already unconscious mutants. Using the evil mutants' confusion as a weapon, Raph held his breath and threw the same kind of powder at the henchmen, knocking them out. He ran over to Leo and ungagged the leader, who was waking up despite the powder; how, he didn't know.

"Raph...? "Coughs because of small remnants of powder* What happened? *gasp* Splinter!" The blue-clad turtle shot up, and Raph held him from hurting himself against the chains as he took them off.

"Easy. Everything'll be OK. We have everything under control," Raph said to him softy as Leo glanced at the unconscious Shredder.

"I guess."

"And best part is, my decision meant nothing!" the hothead exclaimed with a smile. Leo rose an eye-ridge.

"Wha?"

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716407344']=[] 


	12. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Toaster Vendetta. XD   
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Leo and the toaster have an old vendetta going on between them for years. The machine seems to break anytime he lays his hands on it, and Donatello hates having to fix it again and again_

9-year-old Leo stretched with a yawn as he woke up. Early as usual, even though training didn't start for a few hours. He was pretty excited to be able to be first to use the toaster that Donnie had finally fixed up yesterday and Splinter had told them how to use. They had never had any toast. They'd seen people on TV shows eat toast really fast in the morning, and he wanted to try it.

He ran to the kitchen silently after getting his gear on and ran to where the toaster had been placed the day before. He then realized he needed bread. He got a chair and went to the cupboards, where they kept the slightly moldy but not too bad bread. He grabbed a piece only for himself, as he decided that his brothers would probably want to make their own toast.

But as soon as he so much as touched the machine, it burst into flames.

"WHAT!"

Splinter, having probably heard the boom or smelled the smoke, came running in a few seconds later with a bucket of water that he'd somehow obtained. He dumped it on the toaster, making it spark more and then explode. Leo put his hands up in a 'what the?!' expression and Splinter used the fire extinguisher that Leo didn't even know they had and put out the entire toaster, but it was pretty much broken.

Splinter turned to Leonardo for an explanation. "I didn't do anything! I seriously only touched it, Sensei!" he said desperately.

Splinter knew Leo didn't really lie, knowing that the child was still upset over the drauma doll incident, and sighed. "Very well. But I will still have to take away TV for 3 days for making Donatello have to fix the toaster again."

"Guys, what happened?" a new, squeakier, voice asked from the doorway.

"Donnie I'm sorry I just wanted some toast and I seriously only touched it and it blew up and Sensei came in and dumped water on it and then he put out the whole toaster with the fire extinguisher that I didn't know we had and now it's broken. But it's not on fire anymore!" the smaller turtle said, trying to prove himself somewhat innocent.

"Great. Now I gotta fix it again," the taller turtle pouted.

* * *

12-year-old Leo decided as he woke up that he was very much capable of using the toaster. He hadn't used it since his first time using it 3 years ago because he'd been banned from it. He should very well be able to use this stupid kitchen appliance.

He snuck into the kitchen, making sure Donnie wasn't there. He took a piece of bread from the cupboard and put it in the toaster very carefully...

And it burst into flames.

"WHY!"

He grabbed a wet towel he'd previously prepared and put it on top of the flaming toaster, only for it to also catch on fire, somehow. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, even after the toaster had exploded. Donnie ran in with a scowl. "LEO!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

For years after that, nearly every day, Leo would try to use the toaster, and Donnie would have to fix it, sometimes having to replace it. Being able to go to the surface was a major relief, even if they sometimes had to steal newer toasters that had a lifetime guarantee.

But of course Leo killed that guarantee every time.

This often had Leo trapped in the lab with Donnie yelling at him for hours on end about NOT USING THE DAMN TOASTER.

But Leo never listened.

And that's how their lives went until Shredder finally succeeded in killing Leo...

And then they put the toaster on his grave.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716407644']=[] 


	13. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because! XD Only a few left!   
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Raph likes classical music_

"Come on, guys! We have to spar!" Leo announced as they finished their simple enough katas.

Raph, from the side where he sported a sprained shoulder, sighed, getting up. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. Knock first," he reminded them for the millionth time.

"OK, Raph," Leo sad distractedly as he battled against his other younger brothers.

Raph went into his room quickly and went to his music player. He looked through a few songs...

And then picked Emperor Concerto (Beethoven) and smiled in contempt as he looked through one of his comics, making sure you couldn't hear it from the other side. He yawned at the boring comic, not even noticing as his eyes drooped closed...

* * *

"RAPH!"

Raph fell out of his bed, missing his music player as he tried to turn it off. He scrambled up and turned it off, but it was too late; all of his brothers were in the doorway. Mikey had the camcorder out and was laughing his head off. Leo was crossing his arms, too surprised to react, and Don was smirking. He had been the one to call Raph's name.

"I told you guys to knock!" the red-clad turtle exclaimed, his face and neck turning a crimson-like red.

"We did. You didn't answer, so I came in 'cuz the door was unlocked," Mikey smirked as he put the camcorder again and Raph turned off the classical music.

"Idiot. You only knocked once?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"'Cuz why not?"

Raph put his hand up to retort, but then sighed. "Touché..."

Leo looked at the music player. "Raph, when did you get into classical?"

"A few years ago, actually," Raph said quietly, rubbing his arm. "Splinter was listening to it and I guess I kinda liked it..."

"OK, we're not gonna make fun of you for it," Leo began, although he got two protests, "but it is kind of a shock. I mean, with your tough demeanor and all!" he smirked. Raph blushed more and then realized that when he'd fell out of the bed, he'd gotten his sprained shoulder. He gasped in pain and sat up, and Donnie was immediately at his side, checking out the injury.

"Great, Raph. You'll probably be in the lab for another few days. C'mon, lemme get a real check-up on it," Don muttered to himself as he supported Raph to the infirmary.

* * *

Raph groaned in boredom as he went through the second day in his 4-day sentence in the lab. Leo poked his head in, and Raph looked the other way. Leo sighed and walked in, holding something in his hand and the music in the other. Raph looked at him for a second and saw a CD. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a CD I burned from some of Master Splinter's old stuff. It has a lot of Beethoven and Mozart and stuff like that. I don't fully understand your liking of this kind of music, but I figured that this might cheer you up a little," Leo explained, giving the player and CD to Raph, who smiled.

"Thanks, bro!" the hothead exclaimed, giving Leo a small hug with his good arm and Leo smiled.

"No problem, little brother."

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716409249']=[] 


	14. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this one. XD No idea why.  
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Mikey is an excellent battle strategist_

Leo sighed in relief as he and his youngest brother just barely got away from Raph's line of sight. They were playing Ninja Tag and Raph and Donnie were It. Whenever Mikey and Leo were on a team, they usually split up, so they'd gone separate ways to try and tag them. So the leader and the fun-lover had hidden together, despite Mikey's protests.

"Who's the leader here?" Leo had asked.

"You..." Mikey had answered in a small voice.

When Raph was gone, probably to search for Mikey at a pizza place or Murakami's. Leo nudged his brother after a minute or two and they looked around carefully, then went onto the rooftop. They ran around a little bit, but didn't hear the many pairs of feet them until they were in a very reserved part of the city. Leo then sensed something approaching them and tackled Mikey out of the way of an arrow.

Mikey whined as he collided on the rooftop with Leo on top of him. "You're heavier than ya look, bro," he joked weakly as they stood up, weapons out as they were immediately surrounded by Foot Bots. Leo gulped, mentally counting them.

"There's 40," Mikey whispered to him before he got to 20. Leo glanced at him, trying to formulate a plan to get them out of there alive and uninjured.

_'OK, we're 20 to 1, and they have swords, kusarigama chains with blades on the ends, sais, bō staffs with naginata blades, and bow and arrows... We're surrounded, and if we split up we'll be easier to catch... How do we do this?'_

"Leo, I have a plan," Mikey whispered from where he stood back-to-back with the leader. Leo huffed. Mikey wasn't one to give plans, but he was out right now.

"Fine, what is it?" he whispered, wondering why the Foot hadn't attacked yet. Probably waiting for them to charge as they usually did.

"CHARGE THROUGH THEM," Mikey muttered.

Leo raised an eye-ridge. "You're joking?"

"Of course I am! You go for the ones in front of you and I'll do the same and then when a few are gone, we'll be able to escape to April's place," Mikey said. Leo's eyes widened.

"Mikey, that's brilliant!" he exclaimed as they both started with the plan. Leo slashed through the few Foot Bots that were trying to charge at him first. He then threw a tanto at a row of 3 Bots, running them all through. He grabbed the tanto and put it back in his katana. That was 8 down already.

Mikey was also holding his own against the Bots. He'd already defeated 5 and was currently kicking one into 5 others. His signature smile was still on his face, though, as he toyed around with the Bots, making 4 more stab each other through. Leo heard it and smiled, trying to calm his twitching arm where a few sparks had landed. He wsa now down to 12 Bots. Mikey was down to 15.

"Now, Mikey?" Leo found himself asking. Mikey smiled and nodded, and they both took off, Leo getting a good deep slash in the arm.

But he was too hopped up on adrenaline to even register it for more than a second.

* * *

Mikey and Leo outran the Bots, Leo having to unconsciously hold his arm to keep from leaving a trail of blood, and they met in the alley next to April's apartment. It was then that Mikey saw the blood seeping out of Leo's arm. "Leo! What the-! Why-!" he demanded, taking out his T-Phone and calling their brothers as he made his brother sit on an abandoned mattress. Leo blinked at the wound. "Hm," he said, this time blinking slower.

"Stay awake, bro!" Mikey tried. "If you try to sleep, I swear to God I'll slap you just like when you took those monkey pills."

Leo straightened; his face hadn't stopped stinging for a week after that. "Got it..."

Don arrived a few minutes later, already taking out the small roll of gauze and a smaller bottle of disinfectant. Leo blinked drowsily, but Donnie kept him awake. Or Mikey's occasional slaps did the trick...

Leo was led to the Lair, with Donnie taking him to a cot for a transfusion, the eldest having lost a lot of blood in the alley with Mikey. Leo was finally allowed to sleep.

* * *

When Leo awoke, his vision was blurry. He blinked to clear it, and saw Mikey in a chair, small bags under his eyes. He wondered how long it would take before Mikey, seemingly trying to stay awake himself, would notice his eyes were open. Mikey stared at the leader's arm sleepily. Leo looked at it himself without moving his head, and in-took his breath a bit sharply. There was a ton of gauze on his bicep, and there was a bit of red on the gauze anyway.

Mikey started when he saw Leo staring at him with big blue eyes. "Leo! Man, bro! You've been out for almost 24 hours! How much blood did you lose?!"

Leo shrugged with his uninjured arm. "Doesn't matter. What matters right now is that you've been hiding what a brilliant strategy planner you are!" he exclaimed, chuckling and rubbing Mikey's head affectionately.

Mikey giggled. "I wouldn't say brilliant. You got hurt."

"That was completely my fault for not seeing the strike coming! I was retreating and wasn't really paying attention! And I also was high on adrenaline, soo..."

Mikey sighed dramatically. "You're so weird!" he said with a smile.

Leo smiled back. "I know. That must be where you get it from, you little goofball!"

Mikey pouted childishly, but otherwise didn't react.

"But seriously, Mikey, you will definitely be taken more seriously from now on, especially when it comes to planning. OK?"

Mikey beamed at the praise. "Only when it's me and you, though; the guys will take me seriously if I can come up with plans. Then who will be able to baby me?!"

Leo chuckled. "I'll always be here to baby you, Mikey. C'mere!" he exclaimed, grabbing Mikey and giving him a noogie.

"Ah! Leo! Stop!" Mikey laughed.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716409533']=[] 


	15. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this headcanon and then I saw the Lone Rat and Cubs episode and had to do this. So cute! Turtle tots!   
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_In his much younger years, Leo was a rather mean-spirited little brat, physically and verbally bullying his brothers behind Splinter's back with every opportunity. Almost immediately he changed his ways and started treating them with more respect when Raph (who hadn't become the aggressive hothead he is today just yet) finally snapped and retaliated after being pushed too far._

"You are all dismissed, my pupils, " Splinter concluded the training session. All of the 7-year-old turtles cheered and ran out. Mikey and Leo went to the living room, Donnie went to his little lab space to fix a toaster that Splinter had found, and Raph went to try out the little inflatable training dummy Splinter had found and fixed. It even had a little face on it!

Mikey grabbed the remote to the recently-fixed TV and was ready to turn on the TV, only for it to be snatched out of his hand. He whined and saw Leo a few feet away from him on the bench, holding the remote up teasingly. "Give it back!" the orange-clad turtle exclaimed, running to his brother, who held the device just out of his reach. "Leo! Quit being a bully! NGH!"

Leo smiled nastily and swept his brother away with his hand, making the younger fall off the bench. Mikey yelped in pain as his arm hit the floor, leaving a bruise to already form.

"Leo, why'd you do that?" Raph asked as he went to help Mikey up.

Leo shrugged with that same nasty smile and turned the channel to a show he'd just discovered:  _Space Heroes_. "It doesn't matter. Just get up!"

Mikey looked up at the TV. "This show is stupid."

"You're stupid," Leo shot back right away.

"No, I'm not! Raphie, Leo called me stupid! He's a meanie!"

"Leo!" Raph said a bit louder now, but they all made sure Splinter couldn't hear them, as they'd all get in trouble and then Leo would surely make their lives miserable.

"I'm innocent!" Leo said with a smirk, his blue mask brushing against the back of the bench as he turned to his brothers.

"You're really not!" Raph retorted.

"What's going on, guys?" Donnie finally asked as he walked over, the toaster forgotten for the moment.

"Leo pushed me off the bench!" Mikey whined.

"Did not!" Leo retorted.

"You did, too! I saw!" Raph defended his youngest brother.

Donnie glared at his eldest brother, who stuck his tongue out. "Who cares. He's not dead."

Raphael sighed, leaving his youngest brother in Donatello's caring hands and approached Leo. "Leo, you can't go pushing Mikey off the bench like that," he said calmly, trying to control the anger that threatened to bubble to the surface. He'd never been much of a hothead, but he could get angry just like anyone else at times.

"Who cares?" Leo asked again, not taking the time to look at his brother.

"I do, because you might actually hurt Mikey one day!" he exclaimed, a scowl making its way onto his face uncharacteristically.

Leo growled at him annoyedly and shoved him, making the red-clad turtle fall onto the floor. "Leo..." the latter growled.

"You've been doing this for 2 years! 2 years, we've protected you from Splinter's finding out! Well, now you're getting a taste of it!" he yelled, standing up and shoving Leo onto the ground from the bench tail-first. Leo gasped in pain, knowing his tail would be bruised for a few days.

None of his brothers had ever retaliated...

Raph kicked his brother, still scowling. "Get up!" he ordered, quoting Leo from earlier. Leo whined angrily and did so. Raph shoved the blue-clad turtle once more. Leo stumbled, still surprised.

"You like that, Leo!? You like being pushed around by your own brother?!" he demanded, poking Leo's plastron. Leo drew back a bit.

"Raphael, I..." he tried.

His eyes suddenly opened widely. His black eyes, which only he seemed to not have outgrown. He gasped in pain as something left him. Something he'd never really acknowledged...

Raph and his younger brothers watched on, mesmerized by the scene before them. Leo's body rose a few inches from the ground as a black-ish aura left him, pausing to 'look' at the turtle brothers before leaving the Lair. Leo collapsed on the floor on his hands and knees as his brothers finally snapped out of it.

"LEO!" they all yelled, running to him and hoping that Splinter had heard them just that one time...

Leo coughed into his hand, eyes closed. Splinter ran out and came over cautiously. Raph looked up at their master. "Sensei, what's going on?" the confused child asked. Leo looked up at Splinter, who gasped.

"My son, your eyes!" the rat exclaimed, happy and surprised at the same time.

"What? What's wrong?" Leo asked hurriedly. "When did the Lair get so bright?"

"Your eyes aren't black anymore! They're blue, like mine!" Mikey exclaimed happily as he hugged his brother. "But what was that thing that left?"

"What do you mean, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked his youngest son, scooping the disoriented Leo in his arms.

"This weird thing came out of Leo when Raph retalita - retilat -"

"Retaliated," Donnie supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, that, 'cuz Leo pushed me and then Raph!" Mikey finished.

Splinter momentarily forgot his confusion as he looked down at his eldest son. "Leonardo, is this true?"

"No, Sensei! I don't remember that!" Leo defended for real this time as he waved his hands.

Splinter looked back at Michelangelo. "Michelangelo, what did the thing that came out of Leonardo look like?"

"It was, like, a really dark gray thing, but it wasn't actually black. It was almost a cloud, but it looked like a cubilominus-"

"Cumulonimbus," Donnie sighed.

"Yeah, that thing!"

Splinter wracked his brain for information. Leo suddenly jerked in his arms. "Wait, doesn't that kinda sound like that weird demon thing in that story you told us, Daddy?" the eldest child asked.

Splinter nodded. "Very good, Leonardo. Does anyone remember that story?"

"Oh! Me!" Don yelled, raising his hand.

"Yes, Donatello?"

"It was a Yōkai, Sensei. They are mischievous spirits that mean no harm and sometimes leave great rewards for those they encounter. They sometimes appear to be disembodied spirits, and this one seems to have followed you from Japan to wreak havoc on this household," Donnie guessed. Leo's ocean-blue eyes widened.

"There was a ghost inside me?!"

"Yeah. For two years," Donnie said, hand on his chin.

Splinter smiled and hugged his son. "Well, it does not matter now. It is gone, and we are safe. Leonardo, you are excused for your actions, as they were not your own."

Leo giggled as his father tickled him lightly. "Thank you master."

Mikey immediately hugged his brother as soon as he was put down, and Leo smiled and hugged back.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716409756']=[] 


	16. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting all of these again at once makes me see how many of these I've mad.e :/ Hm... Also, I know this one is pretty short, but... I couldn't think of much more.  
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons) 

_Hun tried to dye his hair blonde, but it didn't go very well_

Hun grumbled something to himself as he walked through the city to the Purple Dragons hideout. He glared at anyone who chuckled at the sight of him, making them either chuckle more or bow their heads and get on the other side of the sidewalk. He snuck into the 'abandoned' building and went down the hidden flight of stairs to the Purple Dragons hideout.

He sat at the table where the other Dragons sat, waiting.

Finally, Fong dared ask, "Um, Hun, what, uh, what happened to your... head-area?"

Tsui and Sid looked down, the urge to laugh making their cheeks turn red.

"I tried to dye it blonde. But, from here forward, you shall not speak of it!" Hun exclaimed. They all snapped their heads up, urge to laugh buried by the urge to live.

"We have received word that a shipment of $800,000 worth of gold is being shipped to the West Side tonight at 10-o'clock. Tsui and Sid will collect the gold and Fong and I shall stand guard for the turtles," he ordered.

"Heck, yeah!" the other Dragons exclaimed.

* * *

Leo and his brothers had decided to patrol the West Side of the city because Donnie had found out about the shipment, as well, and they all, even Mikey, knew that the PD's try to snag it. Leo and his brothers all stopped at the top of a metal shipping box on the dock, only Leo standing up to see what was going on. He suddenly barked out a laugh, plopping down silently on the box as he held his stomach, letting out breathy laughs. Donnie and Raph glanced at each other, then at Leo, who was trying to control himself.

His laughs soon resided a bit, turning into chuckles. "Alright, alright, let's go get them," he breathed, still smiling goofily.

"What were you laughing about-?" Donnie started.

"You'll find out, just, come on," Leo ordered, standing back up and signaling his brothers to follow him down. He and Mikey were going to face the guards, and Don and Raph would take out the ones who were taking the goods.

Raph and Donnie snuck past the guards, who were concealed into the shadows, and took to fighting Tsui and Sid, not caring that the two were a bit bigger than them. Raph was more assigned to fighting the two and getting the gold out of their hands while Donnie was putting it back in the box.

Leo and Mikey took out Fong easily, knocking him unconscious. Leo stifled his laughter as Hun came out of the shadows. Mikey gasped in delight, and then broke out into hysterics, falling to the ground.

Hun's hair was littered with tin foil, and on the part you could see the hair itself, there was a mixture of raven and ugly green patches. Leo let out another laugh, louder this time because there was no cover to break, and tried not to let his katanas shake in his giddiness as he fought the pissed warrior.

"You dare disrespect me so?!" Hun demanded as he kicked at the leader. Leo chuckled again as he ducked. He then stepped in front of Mikey a bit to protect the still-laughing turtle and waited for Hun to charge again. Hun did so, and Leo kicked him in the nuts and then knocked him out. Mikey's laughs started to subside as Raph and Donnie walked over, and the leader took a picture of Hun's hair as they disappeared just in time for someone to get the shipment and investigate the scene.

Raph and Donnie each looked at their phones as they received a mass text, but Mikey already knew what it was and was more than happy with the memory. Raph and Donnie burst into laughter and that was what the rooftops were filled with as they traveled home.

  


if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716410166']=[] 


	17. TMNTLovingLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* LAST ONE! I posted all of them! Yes! *happy dance!* 
> 
> Also, if you don't know what synesthesia is, here's some info: [Synesthesia](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?faculty.washington.edu/chudler/syne.html)   
> [GALLERY](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?tmntlovingleo.deviantart.com/gallery/64811659/TMNT-2012-Headcanons)   
> 

_Donnie has synesthesia_

Leo walked into the lab, where Donnie was working on something. Looked like a GPS tracker that was smaller his mask tail tips, judging on what Donnie had been babbling about the past few days and the microscope underneath the genius's face. "Hey, Donatello," he started carefully.

Donatello smacked his lips as he tasted the bitter taste of a lemon. He  _hated_ lemon. That was what he'd been tasting the past few days whenever he was in his eldest brother's presence. "What," he said heatedly, not looking up. He nearly sighed in relief as he tasted coffee because he'd heard his own name. He liked lemon in his  _coffee_ , but otherwise, it was nasty.

"Look, man, you can't avoid me forever," Leo tried for the third time that day.

"I very much can, Leo," the genius muttered, biting his tongue as the lemon once again overruled the coffee.

"Donnie, I didn't mean what I said!" Leo exclaimed, anger finding its way into his voice and features.

Don snorted. "And I'm the Easter Bunny."

Leo growled. "Donnie, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you?! You can't blame me for something I said out of anger like this! I wasn't thinking!"

Don smirked bitterly into the microscope. "Just like you  _never_ blame Raphael when he yells at you like that," he retorted, tasting the normal taste of cannoli from the mention of Raphael's name.

Leo bit his lip at that.

"And besides," Donnie continued, finally looking up to glare at his brother, "you've been yelling at everybody lately! Mikey for dropping a few things on the living room floor," he nearly smiled at the sweet taste of an orange gummy, "Raph for forgetting not to call when he's only gone 10 minutes after curfew, which I don't get why we still have, and me for accidentally breaking another one of my staffs, which I do  _all the time_ , anyways!"

Leo crossed his arms, still glaring.

"Something happened to you, Leo! Something broke when we lost Splinter!"

Leo growled ferally, and within one second, his hand was around Donnie's throat and the genius was against the wall. "I am  _fine,_ Donatello. I don't care what you and your synesthesia-ed mind think, I am  _fine._  Got that?"

Don gulped, the lump getting stuck where Leo's hand was. "You have no right to make fun of that," he hissed, kneeing Leo away from himself and walking calmly to his desk again and going back to his microscope.

Leo ground his teeth together, charging at his brother. Donnie sighed exasperatedly and ducked out of the way. He smirked. Every time he fought anyone, his brothers, Purple Dragons, Foot, anyone, he tasted a hot sauce that he'd gotten used to over the years. It felt like adrenaline now.

He grabbed his brother's hand as it tried to strike his face. He twisted it, causing Leo to let out a small grunt of pain. Even the perfectionist could get sloppy when he was mad. "I want you to hear me, Leonardo, because I'm only going to say thing once. You are never to make fun of my synesthesia again. You hear me? That's what got you into this mess in the first place."

Leo gasped as his arm was twisted the smallest bit more. "I hear you," he squeaked.

Don let go. "Good. Now get out."

Leo ground his teeth as he grabbed his arm, but obeyed anyway.

Donnie smirked as he finally went back to his work. That'd teach him.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716410545']=[] 


End file.
